un homdre de fieras
by esponja
Summary: un extraño sujeto viaja a Japón a la época feudal en busca de quien es. Aome siente un gran cariño, por el sin saber porque. Inuyasha se muere ,pero decelos
1. Chapter 1

**otra versión de este famoso cuento tomado prestado los personajes de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia. Esta serie solo prestado algunos nombres dando otra forma física. Básicamente, no quiero un ****Crossovers****. Solo espero, que esta historia sal bien. Espero los fans de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia, se enojen.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

Un hombre de fieras

En medio la noche en la cuidad Nueva York, una persona cubierta con una capa negra, vestía como siglo XV. Esa persona se hallaba de pie sobre un edificio en forma vigilante.

Mi nombre es Vicent. Vivo en un mundo secreto, debajo de la cuidad(los subterráneos) yo fui bebé abandonado en Nueva York, alguien nos encontró a mi y una pequeña de tres años. Tiene una piel clara y una cara angulosa, su pelo es color marrón oscuro y siempre deja un flequillo. Sus ojos negros cautivaron mi corazón, desde el momento a ver, aunque ella no me recordaba.

Fuimos encontrados acerca del hospital San Vicente. Ella vestía uno pequeño kimono azul y decía unas palabras en japonés. Yo estaba a su lado recién nacido envuelto en la manta amarilla. De mi cuello colgaban uno collar muy extraño y uno medallón con la foto de una mujer, tiene la piel clara el cabello oscuro y largo le da casi por la cintura, unos ojos marrones muy bellos y un flequillo. Vestida como sacerdotisa. Fuimos llevados con el hombre, que convirtió en mi padre.

Tiempo, después cuando todavía era un bebé de de brazos. Unos amigos de la superficie de mi padre, cuales no podían tener hijos. Vieron a mi amiga se enamoraron de ella, fue adoptada, por ellos. Fue llamada Sara. Dos tuvieron un accidente de auto, Sara perdió la memoria. Ella y su madre se mudaron a california.

Con el tiempo, me di cuenta, que era diferente mis manos tienen garras, mi pelo es blanco. Mis orejas son de perro, mis ojos marrones muy bellos y un flequillo. En mis dientes tengo colmillos.

Siempre sueño con la sacerdotisa, ella me tiene entre sus brazos. A su lado un hombre casi idéntico a mi, al cual llama Inuyasha. Un día, padre noto siempre dibujaba lo mismo. Me dijo, que la ropa respondía a Japón a la época feudal. Mientras, me mostraba unos libros sobre el tema. Desde entonces, he leído y memorizado cada libro sobre el tema. Incluso le pedí a Mori, que me enseñar a Japonés.

Siempre, me preguntó:

"¿Qué soy?" "¿Quién soy?" padre intenta responder, pero no puede.

* * *

Mientras, en Japón en la época feudal.

una conversación se llevaba acabo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. la vieja y Sango miran a la joven sacerdotisa, con cierto enojo.

-niña, tienes, que decirle. dijo la vieja.

es cierto, tu embarazo pronto será notorio.-respondió Sango.

la joven bajo la cabeza, mirando el piso.

-lo sé, pero a Inu no le gusta hablar del tema-contesto.

Continuara.


	2. Soy un hombre de fieras no puedes a

**otra versión de este famoso cuento tomado prestado los personajes de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia. Esta serie solo prestado algunos nombres dando otra forma física. Básicamente, no quiero un ****Crossovers****. Solo espero, que esta historia sal bien. Espero los fans de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia, se enojen.**

**Dejen cometarios.**

Soy un hombre de fieras no puedes amarme.

* * *

Padre estaba en su estudio. Era un hombre de media estatura, cabello cansó, barba y bigote del mismo color. Ojos verdes, lentes chistosos. Inteligente y sabio. Estaba sentado sobre un sillón, mientras leía uno periódico.

"el mundo esta cada vez mas loco."-pensó. "me legro de vive aquí."

Alguien entro al estudio, con una pintura envuelta en papel. El hombre, que cargaba la pintura; apenas podía con ella. Padre se levanto para ayudar.

Padre tomo parte del cuadro, y lo levanto. Entre los dos depositaron del cuadro sobre la mesa.

-John, llego esto para Vicent esta mañana. Dijo Mori.

John mira la nota, y dice:

Es de Sara. A veces, me pregunto si hicimos bien, en dejar volvieran a estar juntos. Vive en mundos diferentes.

-mas, sin embargo viene del mismo. Dijo Mori.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lado de la cuidad…

En medio la noche en la cuidad Nueva York, una persona cubierta con una capa negra, vestía como siglo XV. Esa persona se hallaba de pie sobre un edificio en forma vigilante. Al sentir un aroma baja con cuidado del edificio. Hasta llegar a un balcón, donde ve a una linda chica con la piel clara y una cara angulosa, su pelo es color marrón oscuro y siempre deja un flequillo. Sus ojos negros cautivan de corazón de Vicent cada vez, que la mira.

La chica de 17 años, lloraba sobre su cama. Vicent sentirte su dolor como suyo, por extraña razón, estaba conectado con ella. Podía sentirlo todo. Por, eso estaba allí sentía, que lo necesitaba. Se acerco a la ventana, que siempre estaba abierta para él.

-Sara. Dijo con voz serena.

Sara se levanta, y abre la ventana. Lo abraza tiernamente. Él corresponde al abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta, mientras la abraza.

-extraño a mi padre.

-lo se, pero el vive en ti.

-Vicent gracias. Dijo ella. –tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

-no amor lo que sientes, sino cariño. Dijo sabiamente.-estamos inversos en la adolescencia. Vicent se aleja de ella. Sara se acerca de nuevo y lo abraza, por la espalda.

-lo dices, porque soy mayor, que tu. Dijo ella.

-estas confundida, es todo. Yo salve tu vida. Dijo él.

-sino fuera, por ti hubiéramos muerto madre y yo. Pero se, que esto es amor. Dijo Sara. Mientras toma su mano.

Vicent voltea hacia ella, sin soltar de su mano, dice:

Sara, soy un hombre de fieras no puedes amarme.

* * *

Mientras, otro lugar…

Un hombre muy enojado con una marca muy fea en la mitad de la cara. Empiezo a tirar todas cosas estaba sobre el escritorio al ver, que su pintura favorita no estaba.

¡Michel! grito.

Su sirviente entro nervioso, el hombre lo sujeta, por la camisa.

¿Dónde la pintura de la sacerdotisa de Japón a la época feudal? Pregunto.

-su esposa amo. Respondido nervioso.

¡Idiota el único portal, que tengo para viajar a la época feudal! Grito mientras lo golpea.

Mas tarde, el mismo hombre toca su marca y dice:

Inuyasha maldito seas. Maldito.

Continuara….


	3. La mal costumbre de Sara

**Otra versión de este famoso cuento tomado prestado los personajes de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia. Esta serie solo prestado algunos nombres dando otra forma física. Básicamente, no quiero un ****Crossovers****. Solo espero, que esta historia sal bien. Espero los fans de ****Inuyasha y la serie de los 80 la bella y la bestia, se enojen.**

**Dejen cometarios.**

**La mal costumbre de Sara.**

Era un día, común en los subterráneos la gente, que viva en ese lugar comenzaba sus actividades. Los niños, que vivían allí, reciban amor, culto y educación. Padre estaba sentado en su sillón en el estudio. Levanto la mirada al sentir la presencia del joven Vicent. Dejo de leer para prestar tensión a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Vicent?-pregunto, mientras se quitaba sus lentes. -Mori me dijo, que estabas distraído en su clase hoy. Por cierto, ya sabes, que no me gusta que salgas sin avisar. Ángela yo nos preocupamos.

-lo siento, padre. Pero, ella me llamaba.-respondido el joven, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Es verdad, tu lazo especial con Sara. Una de sus habilidades, pero eres un joven, que esta despertando al amor. Dijo padre, mientras se levantaba el sillón.- tengo miedo, es una chica hermosa. Tu lado salvaje te puede dominar como la última vez.

-lo se. Pero…-le contesto aun con la cabeza baja.

John se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo, y dijo:

-bueno, hoy la celebración del día en, que te encontramos. Creo, que no hay nada de malo si abrimos un regalo, antes. Mientras, no le digamos nada a Ángela.

Padre le muestra un regalo, que estaba sobre la mesa. Vicent se acerca la mesa toma el regalo entre sus manos. Él abre con cuidado el regalo, queda sorprendido al ver, una hermosa pintura con la joven sacerdotisa de los sueños.

Vicent se quedó sin palabras.

-es una bella pintura. ¿Verdad? Dijo John sonriendo.-Sara sabia, que te iba a gusta, aunque me dijo, que estaba celosa porque tu siempre dibujas a esa mujer. Dice, que le quieren quitar a su Vicent-kun.

-padre, Sara solo esta jugando. Dijo Vicent rojo como un tomate.

-¿Quién esta jugando? Pregunto una chica detrás de él. Mientras, lo abraza, por la espalda.

Sa-ra. Dijo tartamudeando.

Adoro cuando tartamudeas. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa pervertida. Ella le da besos en la mejilla. Sara tiene la mal costumbre de tocar su trasero.

Sa-ra. Dijo tartamudeando Vicent.- ¿Qué haces? Ella tenía una mano en el trasero del chico.

* * *

Mientras, en la época feudal...

La joven Aome esperaba nerviosos a su marido. Da va vueltas y vueltas, por toda cabaña. Había pedido al hanyou, que fuera al río a pescar la comida. Eso, le daría tiempo para pensar como diría, iban que a tener un bebé

¡Aome! Grito su esposo, mientras, metía a una vieja, tenia la piel negra, vestía unos arrapos muy extraños. Inuyasha la tenía en sus brazos.

La joven sacerdotisa indico a su marido, que dejara en el piso para revisarla. Aome la revisa con cuidado.

-Vicent. Dijo la vieja.-estas aquí. Puedo sentirte. Ella toca la pancita de la chica. Parecer deliraba. Súbitamente abre los ojos, Aome se da cuenta, que esta ciega.

La extraña vieja busca algo con sus manos. Inuyasha se da cuenta, que buscaba su bolsa. Entonces, le acerca su bolsa, ella saca sus extraños polvos y los sopea en frente de ellos.

-será bueno, verte en un rostro joven. Dice la vieja, mientras toma la mano del hanyou. –lamento hacer hecho esto, pero créame de otra forma no hubieran entiendo mis palabras. Busco a la anciana Kaede.

-no esta, pero descanse. Respondió Aome sonriente.

No puedo pequeña, tengo que ir a casa. Dijo la vieja.-soy mama Cuba.

Me llamo Aome, y este es el insolente de mi marido Inuyasha. Dijo la joven, mientas ayuda la vieja a levantarse.

La vieja ya levanta, camina hacia la puerta. Aome la mira preocupada.

-no te preocupes niña dijo, mientras tomaba sus cosas.-puedo cuidarme sola. Soy ciega no tonta. Tengan cuidado con él esta cerca.

La vieja Cuba se despide, pero antes, regala a Aome un libro de William Shakespeare: **GRANDES ESPERANZAS**. Y le dijo al oído, que era uno de los libros favoritos de su bebé.

Continuara….

**Nota de la autora: Sara se parece a alguien. ¿Verdad? ¿A quien será? **


	4. El plan

**El plan.**

Un hombre con marca muy fea en la mitad de la cara. El estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. La marca parecía el rasguño de unas garras. El hombre tenía la piel clara, el cabello largo pelirrojo, la barba y bigote el mismo color. Ojos azules, mirada fría y misteriosa. Vestía traje negro.

El hombre veía unas fotos de Aome cuando ella vivía en el mundo moderno, él dirige la mirada hacia donde esta su pintura.

-¿Cómo es, que de semi-dios y una mortal puede nacer un dios? Pregunto, mientras veía las fotos.

¿Amo sigue pensado el hijo del hanyou, recuerde lo, que paso? Dijo su sirviente.

¡El niño tiene, que ser mío! ¡El va ser mi hijo! Grito-malditas garras de acero. El hombre toca su marca.

-amo mama Cuba piensa enviar a Vicent a la época feudal. Dijo el sirviente.

Mi madre siempre, mete sus narices. –respondió el hombre de cabello pelirrojo. –mi pintura esta en las catacumbas. ¿Verdad?

-si.

-bien.

El hombre de la marca se levanta, mientras camina hacia un espejo. Él se detiene frente al espejo al principio, a parece su reflejo, pero, después parece la figura de una mujer sensual sentada en un gran sillón rojo. Vestía un kimono negro, tenía el pelo negro largo muy hermoso. Sus ojos eran fríos y verdes, su piel clara. Tenia el kimono medio, abierto, esta el punto; que dejaba ver sus senos.

-hola, amo. Dijo la mujer con voz sensual, mientras metía uno cigarro en su boca.- la época feudal es muy aburrida. Yo prefiero estar en Nueva York.

¡Cállate, niña idiota! Ordeno su amo.- dime, hiciste lo que te dije.

-si, amo. Dijo,-ese monje tonto cayo redondo.

Mi amada Sango esta con él. Pregunto su amo.

-si le dije, que necesitaba la ayuda de su esposa. Al principio, se negó dijo, que su esposa ya estaba retirada; pero cuando dije, que te doblaría el dinero. No puso resistencia.

-bien, invítalos a cenar. Mi aren bailar para la cena, después cita al monje tonto en sus habitaciones. Y ya sabes, que hacer. Pero quiero, que Sango los vea.

-bien amo, pero el hanyou. Dijo la mujer.

-tengo sorpresas para él y su hermano. Dijo, así, tomare a Aome. Y el niño será mío.

-amo me prometió, que el hijo del hanyou. Me amaría. Dijo la mujer.

-si, esta vez el niño será nuestro. Dijo el amo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.-pero esta vez también, Sango será mía solo mía.

Continuara….


	5. YO NO FUI

**Capitulo dedicado a ROSA AZUL, gracias, por la idea. espero, que no te molestes.**

**un abrazo. **

**Yo no fui.  
**

El hombre de la marca, se detiene frente al espejo al principio, a parece su reflejo, pero, después parece la figura de una mujer sensual sentada en un gran sillón rojo. Vestía un kimono negro, tenía el pelo negro largo muy hermoso. Sus ojos eran fríos y verdes, su piel clara. Tenia el kimono medio, abierto, esta el punto; que dejaba ver sus senos. A su lado sus sirvientes atendían a ella y sus invitados. Al frente de la mujer estaban Sango y su esposo sentados de manera tradicional.

Mientras, unas bellas mujeres danzaban para ellos. Unas vestían uno kimono tradicional, otras ropas persa.

¿Espero, que les moleste es una costumbre en esta casa? Pregunto la mujer.-a mi marido le gustaba, que sus esposas danzaran para él en la cena. Otras no nos acostumbramos a que, allá muerto. La mujer empieza llorar.

¿Quisiera saber para que nos llamo? Pregunto Sango algo molesta. Pues al ver en su esposo, aquella vieja costumbre.

Mientras, Miroku ponía su cara lujuriosa, por ver danzar a las chicas. Ellas movían sus caderas, mientras se acercaban mas al monje. El sonido de los tambores incitaba al monje al pecado. Unas de ellas lo saco a bailar y este no puso resistencia. Sango puso cara de celosa, y mientras lo mira fría como si lo fuera a matar. La mujer se cuenta de eso, y ordena, que dejen de bailar.

Miroku voltea y ve la cara de su mujer y empieza temblar de miedo.

Por favor, síganme. Dijo la mujer, mientas se levantaba del sillón. -pedí su ayuda porque, desde, que murió mi marido el príncipe Ali. Hemos sido acatados, por el gran animal. La gente del pueblo, nos culpan porque el gran animal, se come su cosecha, quema sus casas, mata a sus hombres y se come a sus hijos. Dice, que nosotros trajimos a ese demonio extranjero.

La mujer extraña, los dirige a una habitación la puerta tradicional japonesa se abre, pero la habitación no era tradicional sino totalmente persa. Sango y su esposo quedan maravillados, ante la belleza del cuarto.

Esta era nuestra habitación. Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.-yo era su favorita. Por eso, dormía aquí. Ella se hecha a los brazos de Miroku.

-no tema, yo estoy aquí. Dijo Miroku, mientras la abraza.

Mientras, la ex cazadora mira fijamente una pintura de uno guerrero persa sentado en una silla. El hombre tenía la piel clara, el cabello largo pelirrojo, la barba y bigote el mismo color. Ojos azules, mirada fría y misteriosa. Vestía ropas persas. A lado de la pintura un espejo extraño, Sango se acerca para mirase. Entonces aparece en el espejo el mismo hombre de la pintura.

-ven, a mi amor. Dice el hombre, mientras su mano atravesaba el espejo.

¿Quien eres? Pregunto.- lo siento, soy una mujer casada.

Eres una esposa devota y buena madre. Mas sin embargo, no es suficiente para ese idiota, mira. Dice él, mientras hace un movimiento mágico.-Azula y tu amado en mis habitación.

Azula trataba de seducir al monje. Ella se acerca a Miroku muy atrevida. Por, los nervios el monje callo en la cama del príncipe. Después ella se acostó en la cama encima del hombre.

Por que a pesar que ella tenia siglos de edad. Era joven, hermosa, vigorosa y muy sexy.

-eres tan parecido a mi esposo cuando era joven. Dijo ella, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?

-vamos, divierte. Dijo Azula, mientras seguía acariciando su pecho.

-Amo profundamente a mi esposa. De ella es mi corazón desde hoy y para siempre. Dijo el monje.

- Te puedo dar quieras dinero, poder o el aren. Todas para ti. Dijo ella.

-aunque aceptara. No seria yo. No seria sabio. Mi destino cambiaria. Dijo él. Además, quien puede engañar la mujer perfecta. No niego, que en otro tiempo yo hubiera aceptado.

Entonces Azula se quito la ropa después beso al monje. Después esa beso su pecho. Miroku la rechazo.

-¿por que me rechaza? pregunto Azula, mientras lo acariciaba.

Mientras, Sango mira la escena sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al oír sus palabras. El hombre la toma del brazo, mientras intenta llevarla adentro del espejo. Ella con rápido movimiento se zafa. Toma su arma en las manos y con esta rompe el espejo; así el hechizo desaparece.

Entonces Miroku sintió la presencia de Sango. De pronto apareció Sango.

-¿Por que nos molestas? Gritó Azula.

-¡que el cielo nos ampare! Es mi esposa y esta enojada. Dijo el monje. Él hombre aun estaba en la cama con la mujer encima de él.

-¡Oye bruja suelta a mi marido! gritó la mujer.

-¡niña insolente! Me las pegaras. Grito Azula, mientras se levantaba. Entonces ella la ataco con su magia.

Sango se movió rápidamente. En pocos minutos ella estaba a lado de su esposo. El monje solo miro a su esposa con una sonrisa.

¿Ve lo, que pasa cuando lo dejo solo? Pregunto, mientras le daba la mano.

-lo se, pero pensé, que podíamos salvar su alma. Dijo el monje.

De uno de los pedazos del espejo roto, salió la imagen del hombre de la pintura. Su mano atravesó del pedazo roto. A punto hacia Azula.

-deja eso, traime a Aome.- ordeno.-quiero a mi hijo. El la transforma con su magia. Azula se transforma en una criatura muy fea, que no se como describir.

-si amo. Dijo una criatura. Entonces, ella sale corriendo junto, además, que también estaban transformadas.

Sango y su esposo sale, tras ella montados en Kirara. Ella corría a toda prisa, para alcanzar a las criaturas.

¿Qué pasa? Pregunto el monje.- ¿para que quieren a Aome?

Ella no es su hijo. Respondió Sango. –además es su culpa, que caímos en esta trampa. Por, su culpa mis niños están en peligro.

Espera, también son mis hijos. Dijo el monje. ¿Aome esta embarazada?

* * *

Mientras, en la aldea de Kaede…

Era una noche tranquila y hermosa. Aome estaba sentada sobre el pasto, con el bebé de Sango y Miroku entre sus brazos. Sango había dejado a sus hijos bajo su cuidado, aunque su esposo Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo por que las hijas de Sango eran muy traviesas, siempre jalaban sus orejas.

La joven voltea al oír una discusión entre su esposo y el pequeño Shippo, que provenía de adentro de la cabaña de Kaede. Ella se levanta con el niño en brazos. Mientras, entra la discusión entre los dos se escuchaba mas fuerte.

-¡jueguen con Shippo! –grito el hanyou, mientras ponía a las gemelas sobre el pequeño.

Las niñas vestían pequeños kimonos azules.

¡No con él! Grito el pequeño zorro, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

¡No con él!

¡No con él!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la sacerdotisa, mientras ponía al pequeño bebé en la cama tradicional japonesa. Los dos quedan de discutir al escucha la voz de Aome.

-nada. Le contesto el hanyou. Pues, no quería escuchar la palabra: **"a bajo"**

Inuyasha no quiere jugar con las pequeñas Sango y Sakura. Dijo el pequeño zorro con una sonrisa malvada.

¡Enano chismoso!- Grito Inuyasha, mientras correteaba a Shippo, por toda cabaña. Hasta, que, por fin, lo alcanzo. Lo sujeto, por la camisa, mientras lo ponía a la altura de su cara. Entonces, un extraño olor llego a sus narices.

¿Shippo vueles eso? –pregunto Inuyasha. Vuele a muerte.

-magia negra. Respondió el pequeño. Él baja al pequeño zorro.

Esperen a aquí.-ordeno Inuyasha.

El hanyou estaba dispuesto salir, cuando una manada de criaturas hambrientas y misteriosas apareció, dispuestas a atacarlos. Inuyasha regreso con ellos, para protegerlos, pero, antes, que pudiera sacar su espalda o hacer un movimiento rápido. La manada cayó sobre él. El gran Inuyasha intenta soltarse, pero no puede, la líder de la manada; que era Azula transformada. Abre la boca y de esta sale un extraño humo negro, mientras las otras abre la boca del hanyou a la fuerza. El aliento fétido de Azula entra en su boca.

Inuyasha queda paralizado. Aome intenta ayudar su esposo, pero no pude tiene que proteger a los niños.

Entonces un extraño sujeto cubierto con una capa negra se interpuso entre la joven, que tenía a los niños detrás de ella y las criaturas, rugiendo.

Estos emprendieron una pelea, en la cual los rugidos de guerra y los gimidos de dolor eran la canción que sonaba y las zarpas con las que se arañaban unos a otros y los afilados dientes que utilizaban para moder eran el baile.

Esto se convirtió en una guerra de bestias salvajes.

El sujeto venció a la líder de la manada. Las demás criaturas asustadas al ver que habían vencido al más fuerte, salieron huyendo.

Azula regreso a su forma humana. El sujeto la reconoció, mientras se acera a ella lentamente. Él la toma entre sus brazos. Azula lo miro fijamente.

-¿Azula, que has hecho? Pregunto el sujeto.

-¿vicent, me odias? Dijo ella.

-no. Le respondió.

Azula saca secretamente de su ropa, con su mano derecha una daga. Y clava en la espalda de Vicent. Él caí al suelo, Azula lo sujeta entre sus brazos.

-mi amor, es tu culpa no quise hacerte daño. Dijo ella, mientras lo besaba. La mujer se levanta y después desaparece.

Continuará…


End file.
